The World Is So Cold
by Riiona
Summary: Bella just moved to Forks.She meets Alex.An abusing,self absorbed butthead.She also meets Edward.You know...The guy who puts Greek gods to shame.Alex thinks he deserves Bella.Bella thinks Alex deserves to die.Edward agrees.EDWARD AND BELLA!T for swears...


**Hey guys! My name is Thet. This... is the story of bella.**

**DiScLaImEr : Roses are red. violets are blue. i dont own so you cant sue.**

**chapter 1**

_Why do my tears fall with pain_

_Why do the angels overlook me,_

_The girl who hides in the protection of crowds?_

_Why do I feel?_

_Why do I cry?_

_Why do i scream,_

_I just want to die._

I stepped out of my truck and pulled my backpack over my shoulder.

As I walked to my locker, I decided this had to stop.

I have had enough.

When I got to my locker I stuffed my bag inside and headed to my first class.

"Hey bella!" I heard someone shout behind me.

I turned around to see a boy who could put greek gods to shame.

"oh hi Edward." I mumbled.

"I was hoping you might let me walk with you to our next class." he said as he strode graciously to me.

"um maybe some other time." i said quickly.

If Alex saw Edward and me he would be really mad.

"oh... okay."

He walked away slowly but turned around and flashed me a brilliant smile and waved goodbye.

"What the hell was that?" I heard someone ask

"hello to you too Alex." I said without facing him.

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him.

"Why the hell were you flirting with that little bitch? Are you that fucking stupid?" Alex shrieked.

"I didnt do anything..." I mumbled.

He stepped towards me and I flinched.

Unfortunately he saw me flinch and he laughed for a second. then he was dead serious again.

Yes... dead serious.

"I saw you talking to that cullen kid. he's a fucking fag."

"he's just a friend. I barely talk to him! It's none of your bussiness anyway."

" You fucking whore. I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND. What part of that concept is hard to grasp?"

"My boyfriend? No I think you misunderstand. You are an abusive asshole. All I am to you is a toy. Your a fucking asshole! I hate you!" I screamed.

I knew I shouldnt have said anything but the next thing I knew... He hit me.

He's hit me before. Not like this though.

This time I felt the bruise well up on my face.

"what the hell?" I screamed.

He stormed out of the school and I heard him drive away in his pickup truck.

I met Alex about 3 weeks ago when I first moved here.

At first i thought he was nice.

Cute even...

But then I found out what he was really like...

Horibble.

"Oh my god! are you okay Bella?" Asked alice. where the hell did she come from?

"Yes. Just leave me alone."

I ran off to my beat up old truck and jumped inside.

I needed to go somewhere. Anywhere.

I drove down to the beach and parked my car in the deserted parking lot.

I rolled up my jeans and pulled off my black sweater so I was wearing just my gray v cut tank top.

I pulled off my shoes and socks and put my mp3 player in my pocket.

Once I made it down to the shore I put my earphones in.

Once I was positive no one was watching I began to sing to "breathe no more".

As I sang I thought of renee who died 3 weeks ago from overdose of cocaine.

my mother.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more. _

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more. 

When the song ended i turned my Mp3 player off and put it in my pocket.

I sat down on an old log and closed my eyes.

"bella? I'm sorry." I turned to look behind me.

"Oh. hello Edward." I mumbled as I turned back around.

"I'm sorry." he repeated.

"dont be. Alex is an asshole. I wish he would die." I said truthfully.

He sat next to me and said nothing.

"why are you here?" I asked.

"honestly? I have no idea." He whispered.


End file.
